Oh God!
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: They were so going to hell for it...for pete's sake! They did 'it' in a temple!


A/n: Gah

**A/n:** Gah! I thought this up as I was returning home from mass, and denzel was sad because there was a storm, but no rain. (8059 fans will get this.) So in order to cheer her up, I said I'd make her a fic. First things to come to my mind were rain and the church…and viola!

I am so going to a bad place for this.

**Warning**: Sex…in a church.

**Disclaimer**: The two hottie hot boys are not mine.(Haha. Kuzco.)

**Beta'd by**: unbeta'd

* * *

**Oh God!**

**by**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

* * *

The rain appeared suddenly, and drenched the entire town with water. It was rather sunny prior to the downpour the town is now experiencing, and it caused many people who were outside enjoying the weather to quickly run for cover. Unfortunately for two teens, they too got caught in the rainstorm.

Two teens-one with fair hair, the other with dark- were quickly running from the field they were staying in. The two thought that it was a good day to train a little with their weapons, and asked the other to spar with them.

Mid-fight, water caused the fuses on Gokudera's bombs to fizzle out, making him curse loudly. However, his curses only caused the rain to grow heavier, forcing them to call off the match and run in search of shelter.

After a few minutes of running, they managed to chance upon a temple. It was empty, and the two took that as an invitation to stay. They rung their clothes of some water, but still they remained wet. The air was chilly, but they did not cuddle up when Yamamoto suggested they share body heat.

Gokudera sputtered at the suggestion and firmly refused the idea. He turned away and strode off to sit on a bench, shouting at the brunette, calling him indecent, scandalous and perverted.

Yamamoto was rather impressed at how many curses the teen knew; however, his attention was not solely focused on those pink lips. Yes. The brunette's eyes could not help but wander around the white haired mafioso's body.

The water had caused the clothes Gokudera was sporting, to turn nearly transparent. It didn't help that the color was white either. The cold air had turned the mafioso's nipples hard, and that was obvious through his shirt. The clothes hung to his every curve, his very shape, and made Yamamoto wonder how often he must train to have such a delicious looking body.

His body was firm with muscles; however, the muscles didn't make his body look bulky at all. Instead it made his body look yummy, delectable, and positive the owner of the body had…stamina.

Yamamoto felt his dark jeans become tight, as his gaze traveled to Gokkun's lips, observing the soft pants that escaped as he shivered slightly from the cold.

Yamamoto could not handle the sight anymore. A cold, wet and panting Gokudera does wonders for the imagination; however, it also causes great discomfort down _there_.

He slowly approached the teen from behind. Luckily, Gokudera was more concerned about making his clothes dry rather than keeping tabs on his companion, and soon the brunette managed to get close enough to take the teen in an embrace.

"What the hell?!" Gokudera cried, as he attempted to break free of the swordsman's hold. To no avail, Yamamoto's hold kept firm, and made Gokudera shiver as he met with a hungry expression on the usually happy man's face. "Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing?"

The brunette smirked as Gokudera stuttered and flushed in his embrace. Yamamoto's arms pressed were tight against the bomber's chest, and made him gasp as his arms brushed against his hard nipples.

Yamamoto let his hand drop to the hem of his companion's shirt, and slowly lifted it as he grazed his fingertips on the teens stomach-firm and muscled from continuous training.

Gokudera shivered as the brunette's touches sent short bolts of pleasure shooting through his body, straight into his groin. He let out a deep moan, as he felt a pair of warm lips attach onto his neck, and suck hard; as two fingers began to toy and rub his nipples.

The white haired teen bit his lip, in attempt to not let the brunette know he was greatly enjoying this. He refused to let the idiot dominate him that easily!

"Don't do that." Yamamoto whispered, momentarily abandoning his task of covering the bomber's neck with hickeys. "I want to hear to moan Gokkun. Let me know that you're feeling good. I want to feel you shudder in pleasure from my touches to the point it makes you cum."

Gokudera screwed his eyes shut, as he felt his face heat up. 'What the hell? How can Yamamoto say such things?' A gasp left his lips, as he felt Yamamoto's hand grasp his erection tightly, slowly moving up and down the organ, wet with precum.

He was so lost in the baseball fan's touches he didn't even realize Yamamoto managed to unbuckle both their belts and slide down his pants and underwear.

Gokudera had become jelly. He absolutely lost his desire to resist the man pleasuring him, and instead submitted himself to the man's will. He moaned loudly, as the hand that was previously toying with his nipples gravitated to his ass, and began to prod his entrance.

Yamamoto shifted their positions, and bent the bomber over one of the benches in order to better access the teen's ass. He pressed one finger into the white haired mafioso's entrance, and wiggled it slightly. He slowly pulled it in and out, allowing Gokudera to adjust to the strange feeling of something in there.

Once he felt Gokudera's muscles relax slightly, he added a second finger, and began to stretch the teen's hole. "Relax Gokudera." Yamamoto said, feeling Gokudera tremble in fear-anticipation, he wasn't really sure. "You're a virgin aren't you? Don't worry. Trust me; I don't want to hurt you Hayato. I really just want to make you feel good."

Gokudera relaxed after hearing Yamamoto's soothing voice, and let the brunette insert another finger inside him. He was stretched a bit more, and Gokudera began to push back onto the fingers, signaling to Yamamoto that he was ready.

He removed his fingers, and dropped his pants, before positioning himself at the bomber's entrance. "This may hurt a bit." He whispered, before he started to slowly push himself inside the teen.

'A bit?!' Gokudera thought. His eyes flew open, as Yamamoto's penis entered him. 'Oh God! He could have warned me he was so big.' Gokudera started to whimper at the pain, and Yamamoto froze his actions.

"No. Don't stop. I want this Takeshi! It just...hurts a little."

Encouraged by those words, he continued to sheath himself inside Gokudera's ass. He grabbed the bomber's hard cock, and began to pump it in attempt to let the teen forget about the pain.

"AH!" Gokudera suddenly shouted, startling Yamamoto a bit. However, his surprised changed to relief, as he realized that he must have struck the teen's prostate. He began to move in and out in slow motions, angling it so he could hit or at least brush against the bundle of nerves that will make his Hayato burst in pleasure.

Soon a steady pace was set, and the two began to meet halfway in their thrusts. Yamamoto grunted at how Gokudera seemed to just swallow him with each thrust. Completely engulfing him in the tight heat, that seemed to milk him into his climax.

Gokudera on the other hand was moaning like a slut. Yamamoto didn't realize it, but he was abusing his prostate. Brutally hitting it with each thrust, with more power than the last. It was also paired with the brunette's hand that continued to do sinful things to him.

Their breaths began ragged, as they continued their passionate actions. They both knew they were close, but they tried to drag it out as much as they could. Not long after, their cries of pleasure echoed through the church walls, as they both came, shuddering at the feeling of such a pleasurable release.

The two attempted to catch their breath, and they both just remained in their positions; bathing in the afterglow of their passion. Yamamoto slid out of Gokudera, and the latter blushed as he felt something drip out of him.

Yamamoto pulled up the bomber's underwear and jeans, stopping the cum from flowing out; before he fixed his own appearance. "I'd rather have my seed remain inside of you, if you don't mind."

Gokudera chose not to answer, and instead looked out one of the windows, to see that the rain stopped. He attempted to stand from his bent over position, but instead fell forward at the pain. "You dumbass! You were too rough on me! Now my ass hurts like hell!"

Yamamoto merely smiled at the bomber, and gave a sincere apology. Gokudera was surprised that the idiot became serious, and forgave him because it looked like Yamamoto was truly sorry that he was hurt.

He tried to move once more, but it ended the same way. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms circle him, and lift him up. "What the hell Yamamoto?!" Gokudera cried out in surprise.

Yamamoto didn't answer, but instead kissed him on the forehead, making Gokudera blush at the act. "I'll take care of you, Gokudera. I love you very much, so I'll take care of you."

Gokudera blushed harder at his lover's sweet words, but gave a small smile, as he leaned deeper into Yamamoto's embrace; as he let himself be carried back home. He appearances to keep, but he could allow himself to be vulnerable; if only for Takeshi.

* * *

**A/n:** Gosh! Rereading this, I absolutely suck! The lemon was so amateurish! I haven't made anything in so long; I forgot how to be pervy!! TToTT

Anyway, I originally said it was in a church, but denzel wanted it in a temple, so yeah. I just really wanted the idea of them doing the dirty in a holy place. Oh, but there are three things I like about this story:

1. I managed to make Yamamoto pervy!!

2. And I made Gokkun moan like slut!

3. I like the fluff at the end.

Lastly, **can anyone PLEASE suggest a nice border**?! I had a really pretty one before, but it wouldn't appear in ff when I actually looked at the ones ol!! Now my borders are just lines!! How boring right?! Help me?! Please?!


End file.
